


Fast, Furious...Robots?

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Fast, Furious, and More than Meets the Eye [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bayverse meets street racers, and things get fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast, Furious...Robots?

The first thing Mia knew was the faint squall of a motorcycle's tires -- noise that sent her back to a hot summer day -- outside her door, and then an engine cutting out. She'd been up waiting for Letty to come home. It was hard to sleep, these days, without Letty beside her smelling like motor oil and her shampoo, so even as late as it was she hadn't gone to bed yet – and what the hell was going on outside? She went towards the door, because obviously someone wanted her for something if they'd pulled into the drive this late; and froze in the screen door for a moment at seeing Letty in a teenager's //she might be twenty...// arms. Girl with a long fall of black hair like Letty's, tied back and obviously careful with her burden as she slid off the //pink?// bike and came towards the house.

"Hey...is this..." the stranger asked, reciting her address... and juggled Letty to a safer carry.

"What were you going to do if it _wasn't_?" Mia asked as she pulled the door open, her voice sharp at the way Letty lay unconscious, limp, and bleeding in a stranger's arms. "Yes, get her in here."

"Pray," the younger woman said quietly. She was still thankful Arcee was able to tap the databases for GPS data and run that against the LA grid for the address.

Mia made a low noise in her throat, shaking her head, remembering when she'd believed more that that would do any real good. "Well, you'd've been close anyway." She turned from the doorway as soon as the girl was through the door and headed for the dining room, pulling the table open with a quick, hard shift of her weight. Then she flipped the leaf up out of it, dragged the tablecloth back down, and turned to run. "Here. Lay her down, I'll be right back."

She turned around, running up the stairs to her bedroom to go get the pouch of first-aid supplies she kept where she knew she could find it, and the bag of the more advanced supplies from some of her classes, and came back to go to work.

"What can I do to help?" the stranger asked her, standing in the dining room doorway watching as she moved.

Mia was at the sink, scrubbing her hands with the hottest water she could stand and the kitchen soap, and turned away with the water still running, not willing to turn down the help. In the brighter light of the house, she looked like she could have been from just down the street. "Wash your hands. Well. Then tell me where you found her." She looked her lover over, trying to decide where to start. She was breathing fine, so which one of the cuts was the worst? //Jesus, Letty...//

"Out on the highway." Mikaela gave the route number. She then scrubbed down, and looked bleakly at the very hurt woman. "Her car had rolled, and there were heat marks."

"She doesn't roll her cars," Mia replied, //who was after you, baby?// starting to work. "I'm going to need you to hand me things, come here. Maybe to help hold her."

"I can do that." The girl had learned too much first aid since a certain yellow car took an interest in her life. She moved to be ready for everything Mia could ask. "I'm Mikaela."

"Mia. Thank you for bringing her home." Mia settled into doing what she had to, grateful and surprised when she didn't have to explain _which_ tool she meant for this girl to hand it to her, and just worked, getting everything she could do done to save her lover, mouth tight and frightened.

Mikaela kept quiet, admiring the way Mia kept her wits and worked, even though it was obvious she cared for the woman.

Mia just kept working until there was nothing else she could _do_...

"She seems less twitchy," Mikaela said by way of encouragement. "Should we call anyone?"

Mia shook her head. "No. Nobody to call, really. Thank you, again.

"Is there anything _you_ need? I... think we owe you one."

Mikaela flushed. "Wasn't just me, but no. As long as she is fine." When Arcee got it in her mind to do something, there really wasn't much to do but go along for the ride. Still, they made a good scout team when she was tired of Sam's perpetual...not quite adultness.

"...I think she'll be all right." //As long as I can keep the wounds from getting infected, especially those burns, and maybe get her into one of the street clinics to make sure she's not bleeding internally...//

"If there is someone you need brought...I could go. Obviously she did not want to go anywhere official."

Mia snorted quietly, but her smile was wry as she looked at the g-- Mikaela. "Yeah, you noticed that, huh?"

Mikaela shrugged. "I know about people with priors." She rarely thought about him these days... though looking to a giant 'Bot as a father-figure might not be the sanest thing she had done. "Look, you're not going to be able to leave her, so why not let me crash, since I'm involved, and I can run for you?" That way Arcee could run passive scans, try to find out if a damaged 'Bot...or worse, a 'Con...was in the area. "Just a day or two."

Mia looked at her, trying to decide if she could trust this girl. She didn't seem too bad, she'd brought Letty home safe. And she was going to need help with her. "I... sure. I mean, why not?"

Mikaela smiled at her. "Want to move her, or is it better to let her lay still?"

"Leave her still until she wakes up," Mia said, looking at Letty too still and too pale with her heart in her mouth. "I don't want her to move until she can talk to me."

"Makes sense." Ratchet didn't like to move a damaged 'Bot if it wasn't imperative, especially if the fluid lines were nicked or worse. "Let me just go check on my bike." She headed for the door.

"Pull it on up to the garage out back. Don't think anyone would mess with it on my property, but ... you never know."

Mikaela nodded her thanks and threw a thumbs up, before heading out to the waiting bike.

"Is the leaking human female going to survive?" Arcee asked.

"Maybe? She didn't look quite as bad as she did, once Mia...the woman inside...started working." Mikaela put her hands on the handles, but Arcee propelled herself forward, making it effortless to push.

"I take it we will stay, to be sure."

"I figured you could do your scans from here for a couple of days," Mikaela answered.

Inside, in the battered front pocket of Letty's jeans, her ringer started going off. Mia, wondering just what her girlfriend had been up to, went and pulled it out, looking at the I.D. Her blood went cold as the name flashed up 'Arizona'. She took a deep breath, and pressed the answer key.

"Hello?"

Brian was talking before he realized what he'd heard. "Letty, jesu -- shit. Mia."

"Paving your way to hell?" Mia asked at his phrasing. "What do you want, Brian? Why are you calling Letty?" //Where the hell are you when you ran like hell after setting my brother free?!//

"Is she okay? I found her car, Mia, _is she okay_?"

Mia took in that too fast, too loud tone, the fear that reeked through the words. She remembered Brian sounding like that, begging for her help, trying to save her family. "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not trying to finish what you started five years ago?" It sounded real, but dammit, her life had been ripped apart by the machinations of one undercover cop...no matter how much salvation he had given them at the end of it all.

"...you think Letty'd have done anything but kick my ass all the way to China if I was a threat to Dom, Mia? Please... just tell me she's okay."

"She's anything but, and if you are the reason she's so damn... I will break your arm!" Mia snapped at him. //Dom...always about Dom...Letty, what the hell were you doing?!//

"...hell. How bad is she hurt?"

"She could use a hospital, but she won't go to one, made the girl who found her bring her here," Mia confessed, worry and fear threading her own voice. "Severe cuts, evident bruising that I am hoping is not deep internal bleeding, a couple of small fractures maybe, and some burns."

"I can get her into a hospital safely if you say she needs it," Brian offered, his voice easing down now that he knew she was alive and safe enough. "Somebody brought her -- wherever you are... any chance she was followed?" //Shit, Letty was using her own name, everyone knows that ties back to Mia...// That made him worry all over again, and it came through the phone. "Even if she wasn't..."

"We're in danger," Mia said, her voice gone flat with the realization, eyes going dark in the futile anger at her life being corrupted again by secrets kept from her. "Damn you, Brian," she whispered, wanting to throw the phone across the room.

"...I'm sorry, Mia. But yeah. You are, or you're going to be. I'll be there in half an hour, we'll get her to a hospital where she'll be safe, and then I'll tell you everything,"

Mikaela was walking back inside as Mia just hung up on Brian. "Everything... No, that's a very not happy face," she said, tensing for trouble. She looked at the woman on the table in worry.

"Nothing for you to worry about, though. Except you're going to want to get yourself hidden -- I'll go out to the garage and show you around -- before my damned lying bastard of an ex-boyfriend gets here." She shook her head a second later. "Sorry. You don't need to hear my problems."

"All things considered, miss... shouldn't I stay right here? Ex-boyfriends tend to be a pill, and then there's...what is her name again?" Mikaela asked in that too-level, too aware voice of a girl grown before she was an adult.

"I don't want you caught in whatever shit Brian O'Conner has gotten us into this time, Mikaela. She's Letty -- and at least he can get her to a hospital." //If you just lied to me again, Brian, I swear they will never find your body....//

"I just feel like I should stay involved, since she was in a lot of danger and we--I--kind of got caught up in it." Mikaela hated the absolute efficiency of the government in covering up Mission City. It would be so much easier...yet, if that guy with the gun was dead //he had to be, the way Arcee knocked him into his own car//, the public would freak out over murdering robots again.

Mia shook her head, grateful but unwilling to get this girl into any more trouble than she already maybe was. "I don't know what Letty was doing, Mikaela, and I don't want to see you get pulled into anything. Thank you ... thank you _so much_ , but."

Mikaela's jaw firmed, looking again at the woman. "I can handle any trouble." //Feeling the surge of fear-laced adrenaline, driving backwards, helping 'Bee get lined up and back in the fight...// "I'm not your average kid."

"..I am too tired to argue with you," Mia sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going to go clean up again."

Mikaela looked down at her clothes, then hefted her bag. "Got a room I can use?"

"Sure. Any of them but the last one on the left." All of them were empty, these days. She turned around to go wash Letty's blood off her hands and put on clean clothes -- what did she have that would tell Brian that she was _not_ interested in any more of his bullshit... and put in his face what he'd lost?

"Thanks." Mikaela went and chose one, using the wipes in her travel kit to scrub at the spots her clothing hadn't protected from Letty's blood. She wondered just what the woman had been doing, what was going on, but she knew she couldn't walk away. Not since the first time she saw Bumblebee transform had she been able to walk away from trouble, especially not after choosing to get directly in the middle of _that_ battle.

`~`~`~`~`

Brian had to sit in the car for a second once he pulled up to the house -- hadn't wanted to say a word where it might get overheard, but he'd figured the house from the first -- just looking at how unchanged it looked, the only thing missing the crew's cars...

Mia stepped out on the porch, dressed in tight jeans and a shirt that left her arms and flat stomach revealed. She hardened her stance against the shock of seeing Brian...hair darker, looking too clean-cut, too...cop.

"Brian," she said, tersely.

"Hey, Mia..." he looked her over, seeing just how beautiful she still was -- and god, it hurt. He'd missed her every day for the last five years, and never known how to go near her after the Feds had dragged him back in. "Letty's been working with me the last few weeks. Trying to crack a case that if we can only break it, I can get not just her free but Dom, too -- that's the deal they promised me," he said at her look of total disbelief. "She told me no way unless it went for Dom too, and I got the brass to agree."

"They didn't have enough on her or Leon to pin them!" Mia snapped at him. "You let her go risking her neck in who knows what for DOM?! Who …. Damn you, Brian, damn whatever you're working, and you are an idiot if you THINK they'd ever honor a deal for my brother!"

"They had enough on Letty for what she was doing down in the DR with Dom, Mia... and hell, if they'd don't honor a deal for _Dominic Toretto_ in LA, they'll never have another informant willing to help them anywhere in California." That was what he was banking on, these days, that they wouldn't be willing to risk the ill-will that would come if they fucked over a deal like this one.

She glared at him, then turned to go back in the house. "She's still asleep. And in pain, if I'm judging the responses in her muscles right."

Brian just followed her in, going straight to where Letty lay on the dining room table, too pale, too still -- but her chest was rising, falling. She wasn't dead, not like the two moles they'd already lost. He'd warned her this was dangerous -- she'd just laughed at him, told him danger was what she lived for, hadn't he noticed that yet? -- and for those minutes when he'd pulled up on her burning car, he'd been so damn scared for her. Scared he'd lost another one of Dom's crew, and this time it was his fault.

Mikaela observed their entry from the top of the stairs and descended now, making noise as she took in the unmistakable signs that said 'official'. Mia looked at her, shook her head, and went back to what she needed to do.

"She came here, not to a hospital. So how are you going to protect her, from your side, and whoever you're playing this time, Brian?" Mia asked.

"Get her into one of the small hospitals under a false name -- she hasn't got any serious medical history, does she?"

"Like any of us ever bothered seeing a doctor after mama passed?" Mia asked him.

"So the guy with the gun doesn't have friends smart enough to figure that out?" Mikaela had to ask. "I mean, if you know her, it's not the cop side she was worried about when she made me bring her here."

Brian looked up, looking the girl over. "New friend, Mia?"

"She saved Letty," Mia told him.

"No, that was you. I just brought her in." The streetwise young woman stopped just out of their space. "Mikaela Banes, and I didn't get her where she wanted to watch some inept Fed put her back in danger."

"Brian O'Conner, and I try and avoid inept, thanks. I'd also like to avoid having her bleed out internally because of something Mia couldn't see."

Mikaela studied him head to toe, then nodded sharply. "Mia, how do you want to do this? Ambulance is out, for the external paperwork they cause."

Mia looked at the young woman, surprised that she could think so sharply, wondering where she had learned the wrong side of the law. "Brian's car, passenger seat folded as far back as possible. Back seat would be better for full prone, but too likely to bang her around getting her in."

Brian nodded. "Yeah, no way we can call an ambulance for her. I'll pull the car up and go flatten the seat out, Mia."

As soon as he walked out the door, Mikaela moved closer, reaching out to touch Mia's shoulder. "No pressure on you to do this, right? I have friends I could call... they're sort of military but not really anymore. They've got a good medic."

Mia shook her head, sighing low and heavy. "No... no pressure. I... maybe I do need to trust him this time."

Mikaela looked around, found a pen and paper, and scribbled her cell phone number on it. "Anything happens..." she said, walking back over, "call this. I will come help you...and I _can_ help you."

Mia flipped her phone out, putting the number into it so she wouldn't lose it, and nodded. She wasn't sure how much she believed that, but she wasn't going to tell her no, either. "Alright. Thank you. Think you can get the door, so Brian and I can get her out of here?"

"How about you get the door? Because, strong as I know you have to be, I work in a shop all day long, lifting things so the guys don't have any excuse to get in my space," Mikaela told her cheekily.

Mia eyed her, thought about how easily she'd brought Letty in, and nodded. "Alright. Just..." //Be careful with my girl.//

Mikaela saw something there, and just nodded silently before the Fed came back in. She went to one end of the table, motioning with a toss of her head for Brian to get the other end. "Use the tablecloth... We can carry her closer to prone that way."

Brian nodded, agreeing, and wrapped his hands in the cloth, picking her up on a count with this girl, and started to get out of the house, careful as he'd ever been, all three of them working to get her laid down in the passenger seat.

Mia slid into the back seat, shifting to where she could be as close as possible to the injured woman who had not made many noises at all from the moving. She glanced back to the house as Brian was coming around, and saw Mikaela had jogged back up to latch the door fully shut.

Brian had made the same check, but okay, the house was dark, lights off, Mikaela'd locked up... all he had to do right now was pick a hospital and get her there. "Mia. I don't know LA hospitals like you probably do, is there one you think would be best?"

Mia absently told him one that she had hoped to residence at, while keeping her eyes on Letty's breathing, practiced fingers finding a pulse to keep alert of changes. She just hoped they came through this...

Mikaela watched them drive off, then went to Arcee. It might be okay to crash in the garage for the night...and she was so tired.

"I will listen for danger. So far, I have not heard the Cybertronian again," Arcee told her human partner. "There is a soft furnishing there... get some sleep."

"You're awful bossy for a pink thing," Mikaela sassed her, but she was already moving for the couch to sleep.

`~`~`~`~`

Mikaela woke to the feel of her phone buzzing in her pocket, and sleepily answered it, half thinking it would be Sam.

"'Lo," she managed.

"Mikaela? I thought you'd like to know that Letty is stable. She's sleeping normally, and the doctor here is confident she'll pull through." Mia's voice was tight and clipped, but more from stress and fatigue, if Mikaela was hearing right, than from the stress of being with her ex. For a Fed, he hadn't seemed _all_ that bad... but she hadn't decided yet.

"I'm glad to know that. Using your garage... just for the night."

"That's okay... you saved Letty. I'd give you the keys to the place, if I could."

"Get some sleep, Mia."

"I will."

`~`~`~`~`

Arcee pulled out of a recharge cycle as she felt the tickle of transmissions against her sensor net. She listened, trying to boost the gain, still unable to tell if it was a true 'Bot or 'Con signal, or one of the odd All-Spark manic things that had somehow escaped the clean up following Mission City. She widened her receptors... and all of her thoughts of what was out there coalesced down to the immediate threat to her human partner.

"Mikaela, there are humans moving with an intent to not make noise outside," Arcee murmured after she had shifted from her motorcycle form. She was not that much larger than humans in her alt-mode, one of the reasons she and her sisters made good scouts and diplomats with the smaller race. Prime's great height was excellent for intimidation, but when a delicate hand was needed, he relied on the Sisters.

Mikaela came alert quickly, knowing that tone of approaching danger all too well by now. She eased off the couch onto the floor, and waited. When the figures were framed in the opening, she could see her Autobot protector and partner move with intent.

"Not so hard!" Mikaela cried, remembering the sickening sound of the gunman's body the night prior.

"It is not my fault you are quite so soft as a race," Arcee told her, her voice threaded with irritation, but she was gentle. After all, these two men were shooting at her, not one of the human allies Prime cherished so. They could do her no harm with their small guns.

Neither of the goons stood a chance once she was in motion, as Arcee was quick, like most of the smaller 'Bots. Mikaela heard a set of tires squalling away once the gunfire and their shouting died away and threw herself forward to go look. All she could glimpse, by the time she hit the street over Arcee's warning to 'wait!' was the back end of a blue Nissan 350Z. She trudged back to the garage to see Arcee glaring at her.

"That was risky, Mikaela," the 'Bot said firmly.

"So is life, Arcee." Why had she run out? She didn't owe the strangers anything...yet, she was involved. She'd gotten involved the minute they'd seen Letty in the burning car. She looked at the two unconscious goons, and pulled her phone out. Scanning through the recent call list, she hit the number Mia had called from, and waited.

`~`~`~`~`

Letty blinked slowly, grateful for the pain she could feel. Pain just meant she was alive. The too-tight grip on her hand meant even more, and she shifted her head to look. There was Mia, her Mia, her real Torreto, hanging on to her.

"Hey baby," she managed past the dryness in her throat and the pain.

Mia blinked back tears, her lips tight in an effort to not fall into hysterics of relief, and went for her anger instead.

"I am so mad at you, Leticia Ortiz!" Mia managed to say, before the tears won out and she leaned her head in against Letty's shoulder, never letting go of her hand.

"She might be mad," Brian began, moving over to the side of the bed to crouch down next to it. "But I'm damn relieved... and curious."

"Killed them all... after the tunnels." Letty frowned; she had to have imagined that pink robot saving her ass, right? But she'd gotten home somehow... "Girl?"

"Mikaela," Brian nodded. "Who just captured two goons looking for you," he told her, still shaking his head a little at that idea. Whoever else that girl had had with her, they had to be something else. "The Feds are questioning them, but I need an in, now that you're safe."

That made little sense to Letty, but she gave him a name, the name of the fixer. "Be careful, pendejo; they play for keeps."

"Tell me you know who Braga is, so I don't have to go play hero," he shot right back at her, hoping she could.

"You never were the hero, Arizona... but doesn't mean I want you dead," Letty said with a shake of her head that rattled her skull and made her swallow hard before she could speak again. She didn't like not knowing – Dom coming home was resting on them getting that dealer busted... But she didn't, hadn't seen him. Only Campos, and Rise. "Soon as you all get outta the cars... they kill," she added. "No trace after that..."

"I'll figure something out," Brian said, shrugging a shoulder carelessly. "I always manage."

`~`~`~`~`

Arcee sped along the highways, still listening to her rider babble about the unlikelihood of everything they had uncovered.

"Arcee, just because I feel involved does not mean we need to trail the cute Fed about to get his ass in trouble," Mikaela argued. "You can't be sure that car really is a damaged 'Bot."

"We can't rule it out, either, as I did scan traces of our energy expenditure after those men came looking."

"Why would a 'Bot, even damaged, hook up with a drug cartel like we figured out the cute Fed is up against?"

"Because, based on my intelligence sources, I have a suspicion that Autobot was never quite all there... He just wants to run very fast." Arcee felt Mikaela shift closer to her to keep the wind sheer down.

"At least call for back up?"

"Prime has been informed."

`~`~`~`~`

The signal going out from the city being monitored was heard. The listener would have to move quickly, and then he would have not one, but two things to offer Starscream in token of his loyalty.

The Raptor in gun metal gray highlighted in purple sped for the open, rugged terrain that served as a political boundary between the puny natives.

`~`~`~`~`

//all get outta the cars...// Brian wasn't sweating, despite knowing what was coming; wasn't anything but his calm, cool self as he shifted to open the door and step out. He had his gun; they had only swept for bugs when they loaded the cars into the truck, not for pieces, to his relief. It had taken a little longer to get a race than they had thought; losing Fenix and the two goons Mikaela //how did she take two armed men...// had caught must have made Braga nervous.

Brian had snagged physical evidence from the club, a set of glasses with fingerprints all over them, and turned it in before he left. Then he had just prayed while he drove. If he could bag the hired help here, maybe they'd have a solid case. One of them would make a deal to save their own hides. If nothing else, they'd go after Campos next, for conspiracy to murder as well as trafficking.

All the drivers were out of their cars now, orders being shouted out from the cartel goons to unload and put it all in the Hummer that was waiting, and Brian could see the signs. //Handle the donkey work, then get killed... just a great set up.//

Angrier shouts for the drivers to move back toward the cars, and Brian tensed just a little. He'd only get one chance to divert the gunmen to himself, one chance to...

The roar of a motorcycle engine disrupted his own draw as the leader of the goons was aiming a gun at the driver nearest to him. He still fired off a round, catching the guy in the elbow, before sheer disbelief took over for a long moment.

The pink //pink!?!// motorcycle, with no rider, was transforming in an eerie cacophony of gear grinding and electrical noises to be a larger-than-human, bipedal robot. To top it off, Brian thought he heard someone calling his name, just before the car with the driver next to him did the exact same thing. Where a blue Nissan 350Z had been, a larger robot was now standing, and Brian almost thought the thing looked damned confused.

"Brian! Run! Get them moving!" came the voice again, and he scanned, firing off a shot on instinct at one of Braga's men, to find Mikaela in a narrow defile in the rocks.

"Move, move, move!" he roared at the other drivers. "To the rocks!"

There was nothing but confusion, as the drivers tried to reach safety, the gunmen tried to cut them down and avoid the heavy swings of two angry robots, and Brian hoped they could still make a case out of the insanity. Everyone heard, over the metallic motions and gunfire, a peculiar booming sound... and then it truly became hell.

With the dirt ripping up all around them all, Brian was unsure if he should run or be still. That low-flying jet //how the hell did it get here?!// was peppering the ground, but seemed intent on taking down the blue and pink robots. Mikaela was screaming at the pink one, distressed and close to breaking her own cover. That made Brian react faster, scooping up one of the drivers on the run, who was dazed from shrapnel cracking against his temple.

"Stay down, kid!" Brian roared at Mikaela, forcing the drivers into the pass with her.

"Arcee's in trouble!" she yelled back at him.

"Yeah, and you don't have shit that can help her!" Brian yelled right back.

His words penetrated, and she looked out as the jet shifted in mid air, landing with one large leg pinning the small, pink 'Bot, his Decepticon nature evident in the red eyes. She saw the blue 'Bot swing around, throwing all his speed into a cannonball attack on that pinning leg's knee joint... and almost simultaneously an energy bolt slammed into the 'Con's chest. The transformed jet fell heavily away from the pink 'Bot then, as allies arrived to clean up the fight. Brian saw the gunmen that were still alive and conscious trying to scramble away, trying to escape... and he finished off his clip to their legs with careful shots.

Giant robots or not, he wasn't losing Dom's freedom by losing his case.

`~`~`~`~`

The report had not been easy to write. The racers had decided to stick with Brian's side, not saying a word about giant robots. The gunmen, on the other hand, had. However, some of the cocaine getting shot up and blown around explained those 'hallucinations' while the Feds decided another, rival cartel must have provided the heavy fighting against them.

Now, Brian O'Connor walked back into the Toretto house, feeling accomplished, and slightly smug. The girl, Mikaela, had vanished with the giant robots, after begging him to hush it up so the government -- or at least, the branch she dealt with -- wouldn't get too involved. Braga's men had not been loyal enough to withstand the interrogations, and the prints that Brian had gotten had confirmed their claim that Braga was already known to them.

Mia looked at him, still half-disapproving of his presence in her life, but Letty was searching his face, hoping...praying...

"I got it, Letty. That whole case is scrubbed." He waved a bunch of papers at them as he came and sprawled on the couch.

"Never really thought they'd do it," Letty admitted, but she was smiling broadly, despite her bandages from where she was sitting.

"They bucked, but I told them again, they roll on the deal, all L.A. would turn against being informants, given just how many people know Dom." He grinned. "And you, Letty." She rolled her eyes at him.

"My brother can come home?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, he can. So can Leon, if he wants to. Vince's case is set, but his parole is this year, and the Feds are leaning for him to be released fully." Brian shrugged. "What can I say? An entire cartel in the bag is worth more than Dominic Toretto's crew?"

Letty started to say something, but the sound of a truck pulling up made her tense. As a motorcycle was right behind it, Brian got up to check, motioning Mia to stay with Letty. "Aww, damn," he cursed, seeing the pink bike and a Topkick pickup with passengers in uniform.

"What?" Mia demanded.

"I think a piece of that border thing is about to get sticky," Brian said. "I wish I had never seen a pink motorcycle robot ever..."

Letty leaned forward, eyes wide. "I really saw that?"

Brian looked back at her with a grin, then opened the door as Mikaela was about to knock on it.

"Hey, I need to talk to you... or more like my friends do," she told him, moving so that the captain and sergeant behind her could be seen clearly.

"Captain Lennox, and Sergeant Epps, Agent O'Connor," the paler man said.

Brian blinked, focusing on the sergeant's face intently, unable to believe his eyes. "You from around here?"

The sergeant blinked, shaking his head. "No, I'm not."

"Huh. You look enough like my best friend to be his brother."

"You have friends?" came from Letty, and got a flip-off behind Brian's back right under the sergeant's words.

"My mama couldn't have handled two of me," Epps said, shaking his head at the idea.

"Neither could Rome's."


End file.
